La ultima salida
by MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe
Summary: Matt y mimi se aman en secreto y cuando deciden dar aconocerlo algo catastrofico susede .... MIMATO por supuesto dejen reviews


Wolassss! soy yo otra vez con un nuevo fanfic, bueno ya tiene tiempo de que lo escribi mas o menos como 1 año pero no lo habia publicado por que lo tenia perdido por ahi y me daba flojerita pasarlo a la compu, hasta que hoy en un momento de oscio por fin me decidi a pasarlo y a publicarlo, espero que les guste por que me costo un pokitin de trabajo en decidir la historia que iba tener. Eso si esta un poko loko y psicopata el fic pero espero que les guste

Gracias Karlapa por aportar algunas ideas sobre este fic y a ti vonneta por ponerle titulo por que no se me ocurria ninguno jejejeje

Bueno ahi les va! espero les guste!

**La ultima salida**

El, Matt Ishida, famosa estrella de rock, rubio, ojos azules, a todas las chicas las volvía locas (díganme a quien no vuelve loca un chico rubio de ojos azules) el rebelde, el introvertido y al que le importa un bledo lo que piensen de el .

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su departamento viendo como golpeaba fuertemente la lluvia en la ventana , ya que estaba cayendo con gran intensidad. En su pecho había un dolor inmenso, su mirada se notaba vacía, con tristeza.

-Es como si el cielo estuviera llorando por mi princesa... y todo por culpa de ese idiota al que llamaba amigo, es un completo imbecil- dijo esto golpeando la mesa con mucho dolor, odio, y resentimiento y empezó a llorar por ella por que la amaba de verdad y ahora la había perdido por culpa de Taichi Yagami.

-Nunca olvidare tu bello rostro, tus rizos castaños y tus ojos color miel. No se por que rayos tuvo que pasar todo esto, pero de alguna manera lo hiciste para salvarme pero lo que no sabes es que yo sin ti me muero . Mientras tal vez tu descanses en "paz", yo estoy aquí sentado esperando a que amanezca, son las siete de la mañana y no e dormido casi nada desde hace 3 días por aquel incidente que nos separo para siempre ¿qué por que? Por que me estoy acordando de todo lo sucedido contigo, y si la solución viera sido nunca acercarme a ti , lo viera hecho con tal de salvarte ¿por qué rayos las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto¿por qué te fuiste Mimi Tachikawa? Mis razones para vivir eras tu y solo tu

Flash Back

Matt estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa y junto a el se encontraba Mimi que lo estaba abrazando.

-Matt, no me quiero casar con Tai por que simplemente no lo amo ni lo llegare a amar, mis papas pensaron mas en la posición social que en mis sentimientos , yo te amo a ti Matt- y con esto abrazo a Matt con mas fuerza

-Lo se princesa.. yo también no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, ahí que encontrar una solución, y si hablas con tus padres respecto a lo que sientes

-Seria en vano, mis papas no entienden razones!- con esto empezó a llorar en silencio y dejo de abrazar a Matt y se levanto del sofá- lo nuestro fue un error y nuca debió ser , lo mejor será que me olvide de ti, y tu haz lo mismo y ya vernos mas si no va hacer mas doloroso de lo que ya es.

-Así llamas a lo nuestro ¿un error, yo no lo veo de esa forma, para mi fue y es algo hermoso, donde realmente encontré a la chica de mis sueños , pero ahora ella pretende dejarse vencer y no hacer nada por los sentimientos que tiene- dijo esto también parándose del sofá y tratando de ver a mimi a los ojos pero ella lo esquivaba

-Matt! Claro que no fue un error pero es que ya no puedo mas! Son muchas presiones , tu... tai... mis padres... y luego yo- empezó a llorar con mas fuerza y se dejo caer al piso pero los brazos de Matt la sostuvieron y la abrazo con la intención de hacerle ver que el siempre va estar ahí para apoyarla. Con una mano limpio las lagrimas de su rostro

-Ya no llores princesa, pero es que tampoco puedes ignorar tus sentimientos y hacer algo que no sientes ni quieres – la abrazo y le dijo al oído- te amo y no te imaginas cuanto ya veras que saldremos adelante

Mimi se separo del cálido abrazo de Matt para encontrarse con ese azul zafiro de su ojos y muy tiernamente dijo- pero ¿cómo?

-Vamonos lejos de aquí, de todos, vamonos del país no se a Inglaterra a Finlandia donde sea , vamos a empezar de nuevo sin ayuda de nadie digo no estamos tan chiquitos como para depender de alguien , tu ya tienes 20 y yo 21- dijo esto tomando las manos de mimi

-Suena algo descabellado pero... no importa empecemos de cero pero necesito ir a mi casa por algunas cosas- En su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa por que por fin iba a estar con el hombre que ama

-Claro princesa- y se acercaron mas para darse un tierno beso

Se separaron después de un rato y Matt se adelanto para abrir la puerta – Vamos te acompaño a tu casa Meems, no podría permitir que te pase algo

Mimi no hizo mas que regalarle una sonrisa y darle otro beso y susurrarle al oído "te amo". Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta con paso firme. Matt abrió la puerta y los dos al instante se quedaron pálidos al ver a Taichi Yagami parado en la puesta del departamento de Matt . Tenia cara de enojado de tristeza y con una cara que no podía mas con ella así que sarcásticamente dijo:

-Yamatto, Mimi QUE GUSTO VERLOS!- dice esto entrando al departamento de Matt y cerrando la puerta detrás de el , hizo una pausa para ver el "bello" cuadro- y ¿por que tan juntos? Y ¿de la mano, esto es una verdadera sorpresa amor- dejo de mirar a matt para ver a mimi y se acerca ella lentamente y poco a poco sube su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y la acaricia de mala gana- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? Ahora mismo vienes conmigo

-Por que no me dejas en paz de una buena vez por todas, tu bien sabes lo que siento por ti o quieres que te lo recuerde ¡ES NADA!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta tu estas comprometida CONMIGO NO CON EL y aprenderás a quererme - el odio y la ira lo envolvió en ese momento y agarro a mimi de los brazos y la zangoloteo para después decir- ¡TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO O SIENTAS O NO SIENTAS NADA POR MI!

Matt no soporto ver esta escena y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Tai – No voy a permitir así a una mujer y meno si es mimi- Tai se levanto lentamente pero no se fue contra Matt y no hizo ningún movimiento. Matt trato de hacer reaccionar a Tai diciendo- Sabes muy bien que sus padres los comprometieron y no fue decisión suya y mimi me ama a mi y yo a ella. Y aunque se casen no va funcionar. Vas a ver que vas encontrar alguien que de verdad te ame

Mimi estaba asustada no creía que las cosas se pudieran complicar tanto , ella se acerca y se pone enfrente de ellos dos y dice- y si de todos modos me obligaran a casarme contigo, podría estar mi presencia y mi cuerpo contigo pero mi corazón y mi alma estarían siempre con matt

Ese fue un golpe duro para Tai, le dolió en el alma y lo que iba hacer iba hacer una locura pero para el era su ultima salida , así que de la bolsa de su pantalón saco una pistola y apunto hacia Matt.

-Entonces me dejas la ultima salida Ishida- jalo del gatillo y se oyó un disparo

Matt cerro sus ojos para esperar el impacto de la bala en su cuerpo y al abrirlos vio a mimi meterse entre el disparo y el. El cuerpo de mimi se dejo caer pero Matt la sostuvo y la recostó en su pecho, haciendo que los dos se vieran directamente a los ojos.

-No debiste de hacer eso, viera preferido mil veces que me pasara a mí- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

Mimi haciendo un gran esfuerzo levanto su mano y le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y dijo – No podría permitir... que...- su voz se fue cortando- te pasara algo...te amo demasiado para permitir eso... no te dejes caer... por esto

-Todo va a estar bien te vas a recuperar, ya veras princesa- Sus lagrimas fueron cayendo con mas intensidad y su cuerpo se empezó a tensar

-Te amo...- y cerro sus ojos para siempre

End Flash Back

Después de unos minutos de estar pensando, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa , agarro su abrigo negro y las llaves de su casa.

Se subió al coche y dio marcha, iba muy callado en el camino. Después de quince minutos se detuvo en una florería, ahí compro dos docenas de rosas amarillas, volvió a dar marcha y después de un rato por fin había llegado al panteón. Estaciono el coche y camino con las rosas en la mano hasta llegar a una lapida que decía:

Mimi Tachikawa

1990-2010

"Tu alma esta con dios

pero tu recuerdo lo

tenemos en nuestros

corazones"

Matt se acerco y acomodo las flores a los costados de la lapida, se sentó en un borde de una lapida vecina y se quedo observando la lapida de mimi un rato.

-Prometo salir adelante... por ti!

Flash Back

Todos los niños elegidos estaban en una fiesta que organizo sora por que era el cumpleaños de Izzi. Todos estaban alegres unos bailando otros comiendo y otros platicando

-Oye Mimi...

-Dime Matt- dijo esto regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por fa

-Claro- matt la dirigió hasta llegar a la terraza, ahí todo estaba silencioso y no había nadie. Mimi se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

-Mimi te traje aquí para decirte algo que es muy importante para mi- el se dirigió hacia mimi y ella esquivo la mirada, pero matt con su mano volteo su rostro delicadamente hacia el de el para así verse directamente a los ojos ambos- Mimi yo... me enamore desde el primer día que te vi y no había tenido el valor suficiente para decírtelo y quería ver si tu...- la pregunta no la pudo terminar por que mimi lo jalo del cuello y le dio un beso, un beso largo. Los dos se separaron para tomar aire y Matt quiso terminar lo que pregunto- Si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Ya te respondí con ese beso- dijo mimi picaramente

-Entonces es un ¿si?- dijo nervioso

-Si!

De tanta euforia que sintió Matt abrazo a mimi y la cargo y casi los dos se caen y empezaron a reír

End Flash Back

Matt se levanto y paso una mano sobre al lapida

-Como pudimos dejar que pasara esto... te extraño mucho... como pudo hacer esto Tai... Nuestro mejor amigo! Se obsesiono tanto contigo a tal grado que decidió matarme a mi , pero le fallo por que te atravesaste tu para salvarme. Después de eso tai se quedo impactado por lo que a cavaba de hacer y no hizo nada mas que sentarse a tu lado y verte. Yo estaba muy enojado y llame a la policía y cuando llegaron lo que me sorprendió es que tai no se opuso y en cuanto a ti después llego la cruz verde y luego llame a tu padres al principio se alteraron mucho y me echaron la culpa pero después que les explique todo pues comprendieron lo que habían causado... por no quererte escuchar y forzar las cosas

Flash Back

-Papá... No lo voy hacer, no me voy a casar con un tipo que ni conozco y mucho menos se como es. Esa es mi decisión y no me vas hacer cambiar

-Hija entiende es para bien tuyo casarte con un hombre de bien, de posición, no cualquier tipo que diga que te ame, mas a parte si lo conoces es Taichi Yagami

Mimi estaba desesperada, daba vueltas como loca por toda su recamara, se sorprendió mucho y no sabia que decir hasta que reacciono- Papá NO y menos con Tai¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Tai es uno de mis mejores amigos y yo lo quiero como amigo pero nada mas! Aparte yo amo a matt!

Su papá estaba enojado por los reproches de su hija. Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y empezó a gritar como loco- No te voy a repetir las cosas dos veces, te casas con Tai y punto y te tienes que olvidar de ese Matt QUIERAS O NO! Ya que no voy a permitir que te cases con un vago de esos- el papá de mimi salió del cuarto hecho una furia

Ella lo único que quería hacer era ir con su papá y empezarle a gritar que no lo haría pero sabia que eso nada mas empeoraría las cosas así, que, cerro la puerta de su habitación se recargo en ella y se dejo caer y empezó a llorar como nunca mas lo había hecho

End Flash Back

-Mimi prometo salir adelante, me va acostar trabajo, pero es una promesa.

Dio la ultima mirada a la lapida , derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, estar en ese lugar le dolía bastante así que respiro profundo se tranquilizo un poco y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

The end

Ahora que sha lo leyeron espero que dejen muchos reviews para que me digan que les parecio esta historia ya sean buenas o malas opiniones (pero no agresivas!! 0please)

Bueno me despido y espero que les haya gustado !

Michelle Fye Flourite


End file.
